This invention is concerned with shredding machines, particularly of the kind (hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified) comprising a cutter assembly comprising parallel cutter shafts on each of which a plurality of cutter discs are mounted, the discs of one shaft being arranged to enter gaps between the discs of the other shaft with little or no clearance and the shafts being rotated in opposite directions so that the overlapping discs collectively act to cut material fed into the nip of the cutter assembly into narrow strips.
Difficulty is encountered in shredding machines of the kind specified in the provision of an electric motor which will drive the cutter shafts at an appropriately low speed and an appropriately high torque.
Whilst electric motors are readily available which provide high speed and low torque, difficulty has been encountered in utilising such motors. Thus, it has been general practice to utilise motors operable to deliver a higher torque at a lower speed.